The Sound of Romance
by missysillivan
Summary: A collection of short one shots/drabbles focusing on Athrun and Cagalli's relationship throughout the years./I own nothing - not the songs or the series./Rated for future language and themes.
1. Who Knows

**The Sound of Romance**

By: Missysillivan

_This is just kind of a side project for me while I get out of my rut that I'm in concerning my other story (for the Naruto universe). It's my own take of the song challenge. Each chapter will be vaguely related to a song, whether it just is from the title of the song or the lyrics. Unless otherwise noted, no chapter will be related. I'll update pretty regularly, probably every week, if not every other week, depending on how busy I am. Reviews are welcomed, but don't flame. This is just for fun. So, enjoy.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Who knows**

_Who Knows_ by Avril Lavigne

Cagalli let out an exaggerated sigh and dropped her head onto hard desk top, letting out an irritated growl as pain suddenly shot through her head. She redirected her attention to the stray sheet of paper that had flew off the top of the stack of papers currently residing on her desk and fluttered to the ground on the other side of her work station. She released another sigh and pushed herself into a standing position, fully intent on picking up the paper and returning to her seemingly endless amounts of paperwork.

It was as she was sitting back down that her office doors flew open, one door slightly rebounding off the wall in the wake of being thrown open, and watched as Athrun entered the room, eyes hard and face stern. She briefly noted that his usually perfect attire was ruffled and the Admiral's service jacket was open, revealing the green undershirt that went with the uniform.

"Athrun, what are you-"

"Let's go."

Cagalli didn't get a chance to respond as Athrun grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her chair.

"Where are we going? What's going on?"

"It's time for a break."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the mounds of paper on her desk. "For who? You or me?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not…"

-----

Kisaka came to a stop in the middle of the hallway as Athrun dragged Cagalli past him and towards the front entrance of the building, an amused look on his face. His attention was drawn to the intern who had come to a stop beside him.

"Where is Representative Athha going? I need her signature…"

Kisaka chuckled to himself. "Who knows." He turned on his heel and began in the direction he had come from. "But it looks like she's finally taking a break."


	2. Happiness is a Warm Gun

_Well...so much for updating regularly. Oops. I promise that from this point on, I will get out chapters more often than once a year haha. Enjoy._

_Also, I forgot to mention last chapter:_

**Disclaimer: I, Missysillivan, do not, have not, and never will own Gundam SEED.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Happiness is a Warm Gun**

_Happiness is a Warm Gun _by The Beatles

The tension was building and it was putting her in an even worse mood than what she woke up with. Since entering the office at eight, six hours ago, she had only found five minutes to have for herself – which consisted of a quick bathroom run and getting snacks out of the vending machine found in the lobby of the large parliament building.

She had decided long ago that the next person who entered her office was going to die a slow and painful death – it wouldn't look good on her resume or in the papers but it sure as hell was gonna make her feel a whole lot better.

As her mind wandered into the realms of torture and death, the door opened and for a moment she was almost giddy at the thought of the things she could do to the poor bastard who was unfortunate enough to interrupt her "me time".

"I brought lunch…or dinner…wow, it's late."

Cagalli blinked as Athrun tapped on the glass face of his watch while his grip on the brown paper bag loosened. "Athrun? What are you doing here?"

He blinked slowly, jade eyes disappearing only a moment before coming back into view. "I figured, knowing you, that you hadn't eaten anything, so I brought you something substantial. You know, despite what you think, food from the vending machine does not count as a real meal."

Cagalli watched as he walked to her desk and set the bag on top of the document she was currently working on.

"Thank you."

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but –

"Representative Athha, Councilman Seiran is here to see."

The new intern interrupted him and then flushed deeply when he realized his mistake. "Oh! Dino-san! I didn't realize you were here!"

Well, just because she couldn't kill Athrun didn't mean that she couldn't take someone down today.


	3. We Are The Champions

_I'm really bad at remembering the *full* disclaimer…_

**Disclaimer: I, Missysillivan, do not, have not, and never will own Gundam SEED OR the songs used in this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: We Are The Champions**

_We Are The Champions_ by Queen

Kira came to a stop in front of the memorial stone, though his eyes landed anywhere but. It was as he was appreciating the sunset on the horizon that he heard the tentative foot steps coming up behind him. He turned ever so slightly, catching only a glimpse of the blonde, and then went back to staring at the sunset.

"Kira." Cagalli said in greeting as she came to a stop beside him.

"Cagalli." He said in return. A comfortable silence fell over the twins – one staring at the sunset, the other staring at her sibling. "Where's Athrun?" Kira asked, finally breaking the silence.

"No idea." At this, Kira turned to face his sister. Cagalli laughed, almost nervously, and blushed slightly. "I ditched him." Her eye twitched as Kira continued to stare at her, saying nothing. "Okay, fine, I drugged him. I needed to get away. It's irritating being watched day in and day out like your some kid who's gonna run into traffic."

"I'm pretty sure drugging your bodyguard isn't gonna help your case, Cagalli." Kira chuckled lightly.

Cagalli just shrugged. "Yeah, well, I win this round."


	4. Shattered

_Okay, this one takes a bit of a sadder turn in comparison to the first three. I've come to the decision that this is only going to be ten chapters long. If I decide to make it longer, I'll let you know. I have all but the last chapter written out, so expect the updates to be rather quick._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shattered**

_Shattered_ by Trading Yesterday

Athrun sighed and rested his forehead against the freezing glass of the window in his quarters aboard the Minerva. The empty abyss of space seemed so peaceful. The darkness surrounding the ship so calming.

"Too big." He murmured to himself.

Space was too big. It hid the real problems with its enormity. Where they sat, unmoving in the blackness, they did not see the destruction that was occurring around them.

"Lies." He sighed and moved to his bed, falling back onto it with a thud.

Where did it all go wrong? Better yet, why did it all go wrong?

He had been happy – for the most part. Being a soldier, a pilot, a coordinator, the routines and normalcy in Orb had made him a bit stir crazy, but for once, he was actually enjoying himself. No surprises. No attacks. No death.

And he had his princess there with him every day, every step of the way. She had evoked such a range of emotions that he didn't even know he possessed and had just started to scratch the surface of what it all meant when he pulled himself away, too anxious and too restless to just sit around and wait to see what would come from their newest strife.

And now…now he didn't know where he stood in anything that he did or does. There were so many could've-should've-would've and what ifs he had a hard time focusing on the now and figuring out what was going on in his own mind.

"Cagalli…" Athrun looked back out the window and out into the black expanse and sighed again.


	5. Run To You

_Here's a new chapter. Kinda fluffy. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Run To You**

_Run To You_ by Bryan Adams

Athrun paced the length of his fiancée's office for the third time and let out a distressed huff before checking his watch for the fifth time in ten minutes. What was taking her so long?

The office door swung open and Athrun stopped his pacing and watched as the blonde-haired princess entered the room, seemingly oblivious to the room's occupant, with her face was buried in a file she had in her hands.

"Cagalli!" He walked to her, paying no mind to the way she jumped in surprise, and took her face in his hands. He pressed his lips to hers, pulling back ever so slightly after a moment had passed. "Hi." He greeted as she smiled and took a step back and closed the file.

"Hello." She laughed and moved towards her desk to deposit the file. "I didn't realize you had arrived already. I wasn't expecting you until later tonight."

Athrun followed her to her desk and leaned against the edge. "The meeting went much faster than we originally thought – I was able to get an early shuttle." He tugged at the bottom of his jacket. "Did your meeting go over?"

Cagalli frowned in confusion before realization dawned on her and she gave a tired smile. "It did. Disagreements seemed to be reigning over the meetings lately." She frowned when she realized that Athrun was not really paying attention to her, but that his gaze was fixated on the floor. "Is there something wrong, Athrun?" She asked worriedly.

Athrun stood up right and turned to face her fully. "Let's go away. Take the day off and just relax on the beach or take a drive or stay in bed all day – whatever. What do you say?"

"I would say you're crazy." Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "You know as well as I that neither of us can just up and leave at a moment's notice." She crossed her arms. "What's going on, Athrun?"

"I…I just…" He sighed and ran a hand through his already messed up hair. "I just want to get away for a day. Just you and me. No meetings, no politics, no talk of war. Just you and me and a stress-free day."

Cagalli cocked her head to the side slightly and took in her fiancée's appearance for the first time since entering the office. He looked – well he looked like he needed a day off. There were dark circles under his eyes, his whole body seemed to scream exhaustion. Like he hadn't had a peaceful night's sleep in weeks. Probably exactly what she looked like. Too many meetings, too much stress on the 'what ifs' in life.

"Alright." She smiled as the spark reignited its self in Athrun's emerald gaze and relief seemed to spread through him. "Let me take tomorrow to make the arrangements and we can take the day after off. Sound okay?"

Athrun stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers once again. "That sounds perfect."


	6. Open Arms

_Ok so happier...still kinda sad. I promise next chapter is much happier :)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Open Arms**

_Open Arms_ by Journey

It had been a week since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. And her love life was still a mess.

She sighed heavily and fell back against the grass, letting the sweet scents of the flowers surrounding her consume her senses. Her new favorite place had become the estate's garden. Before it had been the beach – but the beach brought up too many memories, good and bad. She closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands, relaxing for the first time in days as the sun shone down on her.

She missed him, she couldn't lie to herself about that, though she wished she could. She wished that she didn't lie there in her peaceful place and wish that it was his arms keeping her warm instead of the sun. She wished that when she felt trapped, she didn't immediately wish for him to be by her side, telling her that she would be okay. That she would make it out alive. She wished that she could just forget him because she couldn't choose between him and her country. Though she wished she could.

She had asked Meyrin to care for him in her place with the hope that he would move on and, as much as it pained her to say, find happiness with another. Because if he moved on, she could move on – well maybe. She still doubted she would ever forget that she's not supposed to be in love with him.

She opened her eyes – when had she closed them? – at the sound of footsteps approaching. She figured it would be Kisaka coming to tell her that her break was over and that there were more pressing needs to be taken care of.

"Cagalli."

She froze. That wasn't Kisaka. That was –

"Athrun." She sat up and turned to face the one man she wished she could get out of her head. "What are you doing here?"

He stood there, hands at his sides, a content look on his face as he stared down at her with a small smile. "I'm home."

And all her worries of choosing between him and her country and what the future would bring to her love life went out the window as she launched herself into his open, waiting arms.


	7. Peaceful Easy Feeling

_Here's a much more uplifting update for all of my lovely readers, and if I do say so myself, it's pretty cheesy haha. Just three more chapters left until I wrap this little shindig up. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Peaceful Easy Feeling**

_Peaceful Easy Feeling_ by the Eagles

Things, Athrun decided, couldn't get any better.

He looked around and watched as Lacus and Cagalli joked around as they brought out the food from the kitchen to the dining room and as Kira chased around the orphans, who were red in the face from laughing and running around.

It was one of the many visits to the orphanage that he, Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus made. Whenever they had time to spare – which, honestly, wasn't very often; they usually pulled strings to get two days off – they would plan a trip to Reverend Malchio's orphanage to see the children and take a break from their heavily-politic influenced lives. It was like a weight was lifted off all of their shoulders the moment they arrived and were greeted by the excited children. Their days would be filled with large breakfasts, afternoons on the beach, long and peaceful walks, and feasts for dinner.

Tonight was no different. Lacus, Cagalli, and Caridad had prepared a large dinner while Athrun and Kira were put in charge of entertaining the children long enough for them to cook and set up the tables. That was easier said than done.

The children loved Cagalli and would constantly beg her to play with them. She would shoo them away only for them to return minutes later, puppy-dog eyes in place.

"Dinner will be done in a few minutes and after we eat Cagalli will play with you for as long as you want." Athrun told them, finally intervening.

"Promise?" They challenged.

"As the Chief Representative of Orb, you have my word that we will play for as long as you want after dinner." Cagalli bent down to be at their level and stuck out a hand. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Her hand was the grasped by ten smaller hands, which she shook all simultaneously.

"Good. Now go terrorize Kira." She laughed, watching as they tackled her unsuspecting twin.

"Ah!" He shouted, crashing to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice." Athrun teased, pecking his fiancée's lips. Cagalli just laughed and went back to work.

In the end, Cagalli ended up playing with the children until nearly midnight, when Reverend Malchio declared it was time for bed and they begrudgingly headed to their respective beds. Lacus, Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli, however wandered outside and laid down in the sand, taking a moment to appreciate the stars in the dark night sky.

"You know," Cagalli hummed happily, "I don't think this weekend could get any better."

"I agree." Lacus smiled, nudging her sister-in-law with her elbow as they shared a giggle.

"It's been a while since I've felt so at peace." Kira sighed contentedly, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Me too." Cagalli snuggled into Athrun's side and kissed his cheek.

Athrun returned her kiss and grinned. Yup, things couldn't get any better than this.


	8. Here It Goes Again

_Here's a fun one for y'all. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Here It Goes Again**

_Here It Goes Again _by OK Go

Cagalli let out a squeal as Kira caught her around the waist and they both went down in the water. She popped up, shaking the water out of her eyes and laughed as she swung her arm through the water, splashing Kira in the face as he came up.

"Hey!" He grinned and dove for her once again.

"Miss!" She cheered before being caught around the waist once more, this time by Athrun. She let out a yelp as she was suddenly in the air. "No tag teaming!" Despite her command, she couldn't stop laughing.

"Cagalli!" She turned her head enough to see Lacus jump on Kira's back, sending the twin back into the water. "Now it's even!"

"Get the ball!" Athrun shouted to his friend when he came back above water. Cagalli wiggled out of his hold and dove for the plastic inflatable ball.

"Lacus! Get him!" She cried out when Kira made to go after the ball.

"Not so quick, Princess." Athrun chuckled, getting ahold of her once again.

"Don't call me that." She snapped as she attempted free herself once more.

"Got it!" Kira cheered as he raised the ball above his head.

"So close." Cagalli sighed as Athrun set her back down so she could stand for herself in the warm ocean water.

"Next time Cagalli. Next time." Lacus comforted her friend, patting her shoulder.

"Who is ready for round two?" Kira grinned, bouncing the ball in his hands.

Cagalli and Lacus shared a look before turning to their significant others. "You're so on."


	9. Where Is The Love?

_Okay so...fluffy, with a small smidgen of angsty-anger. Hope you like!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Where Is The Love?**

_Where Is The Love?_ by Black Eyed Peas

Athrun didn't flinch when Cagalli's fist made contact with the solid wall of her office. He'd watched as she literally shook with rage as they walked back to her office from the conference room where she had met with representatives from the Atlantic Federation. She had done well keeping her temper under control – he had expected her to snap during the meeting, but no. She had held it together until her office door closed with a _click_ and then she punched the wall. It was just proof of how much she had matured since becoming the Chief Representative of Orb - hell, since the end of the second war even.

"Those stupid pricks. Those stupid, self-obsessed, selfish, pig-faced-"

Athrun ignored her as she thought up every insult she could and walked towards her, depositing his Admiral's service jacket on the couch as he did so. He reached for the hand she used to punch the wall and gently ran the pad of his thumb over her bruised knuckles, frowning when he noticed the skin had broken over two of the knuckles and were beginning to bleed.

She continued to rant even as he led her to her desk and made her sit down so he could tend to her hand.

"I don't get it!" She snapped, jerking her hand out of Athrun's grasp as she waved her hands in the air. She hissed in pain, only then realizing the damage she had done and allowed Athrun to take her hand back.

"Careful." He admonished softly, pulling out the first aid kit she kept in the top drawer of her desk.

"How can people be so hateful? So spiteful?" Her eyes begged for an answer, begged for him to have the answer that would make everything okay.

He whispered a sorry when she flinched from the antiseptic spray that stung her wounds. "I don't know, Cagalli." He answered honestly.

"Sometimes I wish I could just take all those people who want nothing more than to harm others and beat them until they understand that everyone deserves a chance. That no species of human is better than another." She sighed, directing her frown to her hand. "But that would make me no better than them."

Athrun wrapped her hand in gauze and then knelt down in front of her. He held her hands in his own, careful of her right hand, and squeezed them gently. "Sometimes, all it takes is time. Nothing will change overnight."

She nodded and leaned forward to rest her forehead against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tightly to him. "Thank you, Athrun." She turned her head enough to press her lips to his neck before closing her eyes and savoring the warm and safe feeling she always felt when she was in his arms.

"Anytime, Cagalli." He kissed the side of her head and held onto her for a little bit longer.


End file.
